Changes
by xLou26
Summary: A man so built on his reputation and success still has a lot to learn. Watching her suffer within his perimeters only confirms his need and longing for her. Can he make her see there's something good beneath his tough exterior? Sheamus/OC
1. Part 1

_Inspiration. Imagination. Identification. Creativity comes from within, not from others. I'm about to prove that point. _

**Changes – **_**Part One**_

Heart racing and skin tingling. Anticipation surged through her body. Would he want to see her again? What if he had changed his mind? He was a man of strict business. Work and pleasure never mixed but they were both settled on his terms, something she had figured out very quickly.

"I'm here to see Stephen Farrelly." She spoke quietly, almost asking herself. When she left her apartment that evening, her demeanour was full of confidence, feeling like she could conquer anything and everything. Now she was second guessing her actions. Being burned in the past for taking actions into her own hands still weighed on her shoulders. But she was drawn to the man that had lavished her with attention and kind words the previous night. A connection had been made; but she knew very little about him and she knew she needed to find out more.

The man nodded and opened the small side gate, allowing her entry. The house was massive, secluded from the rest of the city. Its boundaries were marked with tall walls and high end security. The huge gates leading to the drive were shut, blocking her view of the entrance to the house. But as she passed through the gate she was amazed at what she saw. He escorted her to the grand front doors, strong oak that contrasted against the pale surrounding bricks. As soon as the door opened, she was greeted by a large grand foyer. Her mind raced. What man would live here on his own. A large staircase wound up to the first floor. Everything was precise and in place, shining and gleaming.

"Mr. Farrelly is through there." The man gestured towards a closed door. Sucking in a breath she quickly thanked him and took a few paces forward. Glancing over her shoulder the man was still stood watching her and she smiled before ducking her head back to the door. Her hand closed around the handle and gently she pushed it open. The smell of cigar smoke filled her senses. Her eyes scanned the room and immediately settled on three men; one of those being Stephen. They hadn't noticed her. Her heart jumped to her throat, she didn't know anyone else would be here. Feeling intimidated she didn't know whether to turn and run. Save herself whilst she could.

Stephen caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. Like a deer caught in headlights. Afraid in his territory. Glancing at the two other men one last time, he sent them a look that needn't be accompanied by any words. They both turned to stare at her, judging glances that made her cross her arms over her chest in an attempt to put up a barrier.

She watched him speak a few hushed words before standing up, patting one of the men on the back. His jet black sleeked black hair and suit made him appear like your average businessman, but the smirk that graced his face and his intense stare told her there might be more beneath the surface. The other man continued to stare at her, his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His beady eyes were trained on her as he took a long pull of the cigar in his hand. Stephen nodded towards the door she had just come through and she made a hasty retreat. Now standing in the middle of the foyer she watched him study her. Doing the same she smiled. His strong handsome features, perfectly trimmed facial hair and gelled red hair standing on end. He was dressed just as smart as he had the previous night. Dress pants, black dress shirt but now with a black waistcoat.

"Ah didn't think yeh'd come back to me, lass." Stephens big hands brushed over her shoulders and down her arms, warming her skin.

Her mind raced. She knew what effect he had on her and so did he. "I'm hooked." Biting her lip she averted her gaze from his blazing orbs. A rich pearl grey; intense and demanding. But she couldn't help but look back. As she did she felt herself take in a sharp breath. He had a hold on her that she couldn't explain.

"Hooked on what?" She didn't know how to answer. She didn't quite knew herself. But there was something. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides as his hands continued to slide up and down her arms slowly. "Answer me."

Her gaze wandered from his again, now fixed on the slice of skin showing at the top of his dress shirt. "Just you. I can't quite put my finger on it. You've been running through my mind all day." Stephens hands stopped and his fingers gently curled around her wrists.

"Look at me." Her eyes shifted upwards, along the thick muscled column of his neck. His lips were curled into a smirk and his eyes weren't as imposing as before. "I invited yeh here and yeh accepted. To be honest ah didn't yeh'd give me a second glance."

"Why?"

"Me reputation."

"Because you're a bad man?" His hands released her wrists and then settled on her hips, tugging her closer to him. A hearty chuckle escaped him and he looked surprised.

"That's what yeh've heard?" She nodded slowly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. He tugged her forward so she crashed into his chest. Her hands landed on his arms, a stifled moan catching at the back of her throat at the feel of pure muscle under cool cotton. His lips came close to her ear, his facial hair grazing her cheek. "What else have yeh heard eh, lass?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but his hot breath fanning across her neck wiped all thoughts and coherent words from her. Her heart rate quickened and she was sure he could feel it beating too. "I'd rather not say." She felt his grip tighten on her and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"That bad?" The smirk that graced his face made her shiver. He was cocky, egotistical and his confidence oozed through every pore.

"I've heard stories about men that have gotten on the wrong side of you." Stephens hands dropped from her hips and he took a few steps away from her. If only she knew.

-Flashback-

_Stephen continued to watch. The view from the VIP lounge offering access to everything going on. His lips curled into a snarl, blood boiling. This was the second time they had come here this week and both times were the same. He would watch her be manipulated, looked down on and have her spirit crushed. She sure knew how to pick them. Cowardly men that shower her with affection and then a dose of abuse._

_He perked up as he watched them argue and eventually she pushed the man away and headed for the exit. He was alone. Stephen signalled to Dan next him, one of his security team then pointed at the man he had been watching. No explanations were needed. He moved through the few people chatting away and drinking, greeting those whom he had yet to converse with. He pushed the exit door open, the cool evening air whipping around him. It startled him but it was what he needed. Revitalising his body for what he was about to do. At the top of the exit steps he looked down to the alley behind the building. A smirk crept to his face as he saw Dan, and the man he had pointed out. His heavy steps down the steel steps signalled his presence and the man tried desperately to free himself from Dan's grip._

_He needed to make this quick. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and went straight for his target. He made it quick and painful. Leaving the man in a bloody mess on the floor. Enough to make him change his actions the next time he thought about putting his hands on a woman._

_Needing to get out front before the woman disappeared he ran down the alley, taking his waistcoat off and wiping the blood off his hands as he went. He threw it to the ground, having plenty more at home he wasn't fazed. People were milling around the front of the club; his club. One of the many he owned in the Manhattan area, along with a few restaurants and properties here and there. He stopped when he saw her, her deep red figure hugging curves catching his attention. Her caramel blonde locks were tousled from the light breeze in the evening air. As she chatted away on the phone he took a few steps towards her. She had been into the club numerous times, and she always caught his attention. Yet he never had the nerve to approach. His fiercely guarded reputation too much to put on the line, but after what he had witnessed earlier he had no choice._

_His stare remained on her as she caught him looking. After a second her cheeks flushed slightly and her gaze hit the floor and she turned her back to him. He smirked and made his way over to her; slow long strides. He waited until she had finished on the phone, carefully placing it back in her small clutch bag. "Excuse me, lass." She spun around, a puff of air escaped between her red pouty lips. Her eyes met his, a rich emerald green that he had to tear himself away from._

_"Yes?" Her voice was soft and gentle and he couldn't help but bite back a smile. He watched the way her eyebrow curved upwards in curiosity. He tilted his head to the side slightly, taking her in before holding his hand out to her._

_"Stephen." She stared long and hard at his hand before finally taking hold and squeezing lightly. His hand engulfed hers and he held on, letting his thumb stroke across the back of her hand. Her skin was as smooth as it looked._

_"Ella." She tugged her hand away and sent him a small smile._

_"Ah've seen yeh around here a few times, yeh look beautiful tonight."_

_"Are you stalking me?" She blurted out after such a compliment. One that was utterly foreign to her._

_"Ah own the place, so ah'm here a lot." She nodded and he had a feeling she knew about him. He had to tread carefully. "Yeh want to come back in? Drinks on me."_

_"I have to go, but maybe some other time." She took a step away from him, about to leave his side. He reached for her, his hand catching her arm. She flinched at the contact and he immediately let go. He searched for his wallet in his back pocket, pulling out a business card._

_"Tomorrow night." He held his card out for her to take but she hesitated._

_Ella took a deep breath. She wanted to take a chance. What's the worst that could happen she tried to tell herself. "I don't know." Her eyes landed on his knuckles. She could make out faint blood and cuts. She frowned and looked up at him. She knew who he was before he had introduced himself. Most people knew. They also knew the reputation that went with him. Work hard, play hard and fight hard._

_"Tomorrow night, nine." His big hand curled around her wrist and he placed the card in her hand. He pulled her forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He lingered, his facial hair brushing her sensitive skin. She shivered in response, shocked as her body rippled with desire. Watching him walk away from her she sighed then glanced at the card in her hand. His address clearly printed in bold lettering. Take a chance she muttered under her breath._

-End Flashback-

"Yeh want a drink?" Ella swallowed hard. Mouth dry and throat burning. Slowly nodding, she took a brave step towards him. He placed his hand on the small of her back and started guiding her forward. The heat from his hand seeped through her dress and warmed her skin. Taking in everything that surrounded her, she was ushered into a room, the deep lighting bounced off the rich red tones of the walls and furnishings. The lounge style room was fitted with a bar in one corner, french doors, a deep chocolate brown couch between two grand bookshelves again the wall.

His movements were slow and precise. His fingers deftly unbuttoned his waistcoat, pulling it from his arms and throwing it onto the end of the bar. He turned to her again, his eyes locking with hers as he unbuttoned his cuffs. Slowly his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his strong forearms exposed.

"Your friends don't mind I've taken you away from them?" Her full red painted lips curved into a smile, carefully watching as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and a glass of red wine for her.

"Even if they did, ah wasn't about to leave yeh pretty self all alone now, was ah." He let his gaze slowly travel down her body, soaking up her curves and smooth skin. He held up his hand and beckoned her over to him with two fingers. "Come sit down." Stephen nodded to one of the leather bar stools in front of the bar.

Hesitating for a moment, she eventually started walking towards him. Slow purposeful strides. She wanted to reflect the same confidence that he had, but deep down she knew that wasn't the case. He knew it was a front. A charade. And with that he had the upper hand. As she approached him he leant against the bar and pulled the stool out for her. She slid onto the cool leather, tugging her dress further down her thighs whilst crossing one leg over the other.

"I don't believe you're a bad man." She pressed her hand against his heart. Willing him to believe her with her words and actions.

"Ah've done things ah'm not proud of." Stephen took a gulp of his drink, wincing as the liquid burnt his throat.

"Everyone has."

"Like that boyfriend of yours. Ah saw him last night, pushing yeh around." She shook her head and glanced around the room, his heated gaze unnerving her. "Ah sorted him out for yeh. Yeh deserve a better man, someone like me."

"What do you mean?" Subconsciously Stephens gaze travelled to his knuckles and Ella's gaze followed. Everything clicked together. She shook her head in disbelief. Taking a chance had blown up in her face. She no longer had a clue to who she could trust anymore. She needed out. Slipping off the stool she rushed for the door. She could hear Stephen behind her and just as her hand gripped onto the door handle, Stephens hands slammed against the door, holding it shut before she could pull it open. "Ah know yeh didn't come here just to run away." His lips brushed her ear and his body rubbed against hers. Torture was the only way she could describe what this man was doing to her. Heart and mind battling with each other. He was bad in every sense. She would end up hurt and broken, both which were far too familiar with her. Squeezing her eyes shut, her mind rushed to make a choice. Stephen had voiced what he wanted loud and clear, yet she remained undecided.

Eventually her eyes slipped open, Stephens heavy breathing brushing over her neck. Turning around her eyes snapped up to his. He returned her stare before letting it slide down to her lips. His hands dropped from the door and one cradled her face, his thumb sliding over the small silver scar under her bottom lip. "Ah may have hurt a few men in me time, but ah'd never put me hands on a woman." Stephen took a deep breath. She was scared. Scared of him. That wasn't what he wanted. Breaking down his exterior was a tough job. One he did little and often. One he was trying to do, yet it was pushing her away. "Don't go." He wasn't just speaking for that evening. With her around him, his state calmed. The people he surrounded himself with, business men, clients and employees all needed to see that he was the boss. He couldn't let his guard slip. But one thing he had learnt was that actions spoke louder than words.

Stephen tilted her head up, his other hand coming to rest at her neck. Slowly his lips lowered to hers, teasing her reaction. He didn't want her to flee. He wanted her to show him that she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. She resisted, her hands pushing at his chest. Stephen pulled away from her and shook his head; jaw clenched and eyes intense. "Don't do this. Don't yeh come here then act like this wasn't what yeh came here for." Stephens defences shot up, trying to coax a reaction from the woman still pushing at his chest. He wasn't moving. He wasn't giving up; not this time.

"You have no idea what I came here for."

"Enlighten me, lass." He wouldn't let her go. Not now. Not now he was this close.

"I don't know." She whispered her confession, the words barely escaping her lips.

"I'll answer for yeh. It's the same damn reason I asked yeh to come here." He needed to do something. A gesture that would remove her doubts and fears and replace them with trust. In a flash she moved around him back to the centre of the room. Her breathing harsh, actions rapid and flustered. She was fighting something and he needed to know what. She moved back to the bar, taking the glass of red wine into her hand and downing the rest of the contents.

"Yeh know ah'm right. Admit it." She spun around on the spot. Passion. That's what he needed to get out of her. It was there; he could see it though she tried her best to disguise her true feelings. He shoved his hands into his pockets and their stare down begun.

Her eyes smouldered and her lips parted. Torn between her next move; flight or fight. She knew what Stephen would do and deep down she knew she wouldn't get away without a protest at the least. "I made a mistake coming here."

"The only mistake yeh'll be making, is walking out of that door." He gestured behind him then started a slow walk towards her. His eyes raked over her again like a lion stalking its prey. She backed up, bumping into the stray bar stool before hitting the side of the wooden bar. Stephen didn't stop until his big arms trapped her against the counter top. "I dare yeh to leave."

Her eyes snapped to his lips, watching in a trance as his tongue darted out to wet them. It had taken everything in her being not to kiss him back before. She didn't want him to know that his hold on her was that strong. One kiss. One kiss couldn't hurt her and that was all she wanted. Then she could leave and prove a point. That she was in control of her body and the situation she had gotten herself into.

She pushed her lips against his. A second; that was all she needed. But his hand moved to the back of her head stopping her from doing anything but kissing him. Her hands slipped to his shoulders, an attempt to get his to release her but hard muscle beneath her fingers tensed and suddenly she craved to run her hands over his body. To know and explore every curve and angle of his body. Stephen tilted her head to the side and his tongue slipped across her bottom lip. A moan left her, taking her by surprise and her lips parted.

Her chest tightened, the pounding of her heart echoing through her entire body. Her mind screamed for her to stop. Stop before she hit the point of no return, where she would fall for Stephen then get her heart broken. That was the love she knew of, that was all she knew.


	2. Part 2

**Changes**_** – Part 2**_

Tearing her lips from his, Ella could feel her cheeks flushing. Her lips were still inches for his and his hand curled around the back of her neck. Her breathing heavy; ripping through the otherwise silent room. His lips curled into a smirk, she had given in. He could see it in her eyes that she was about to fully let go of the control she had. Her hands travelled to the back of his neck, gently toying with a few strands of hair. They both remained silent; a comfortable silence that stunned them both.

"What now?" She whispered to him, unsure of what to do.

"Ah want to do that again." Before she could respond his lips crushed against hers. His big arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to his rock hard body. His hold was strong and protective and she couldn't help but mould into his touch. She felt safe and wanted; something she hadn't felt in a long time. His kiss turned from needy to passionate, stealing her breath and making her knees weaken. He pulled away and mumbled approvingly under his breath. "Yeh still want to run?" Quickly she shook her head, but he left her and she suddenly felt alone and cold. He moved around the bar, pouring some more whiskey into his glass and downing the contents.

"Stephen?" Ella turned around, placing her palms onto the bar counter top. She needed something to hold onto after Stephen had made her legs turn to jelly. "Why me?"

He studied her for a moment, deciding best how to answer her question. "Yeh caught me attention, lass."

"And you caught mine." Ella moved to sit on one of the stools again, she needed to sit down to try and regain some of her composure. Even the stare Stephen was giving her made her tingle with pleasure.

"Care to explain?" Stephen moved around the bar, stopping in front of her. He towered over her, big and intimidating.

"You go to my gym." Ella looked up, trying to stop the smile creeping to her lips. She had often watched him; the way he methodically worked out. Every rep just as important as the previous. He worked hard on his body and keeping in shape; it was only right that she appreciated.

"And yeh've seen me there?" A smirk graced his lips. He was pleased about that; staying in shape was important to him, as much as running his many businesses were. His physique needed to match his personality. Though he had a gym at home, the atmosphere just wasn't the same and he needed that buzz to spur him on.

Ella swallowed hard. The words were on the tip of her tongue. Could she confess what was on her mind? What she wanted to do every time she had seen him working out. Her gaze drifted down his arms, muscles bulging underneath his shirt and she couldn't stop herself. "I've always wanted to run my hands over those muscles of yours." Ella watched his expression change; he looked a little taken aback by her comment. Quickly she decided to backtrack, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I mean.. I just.. You have a nice body."

Stephen chuckled, trying to mask the surge of pride than ran through him. Her compliment effected him more than he thought it would. "All yeh have to do is ask."

"What happens if I don't?" She slipped off the stool but Stephen didn't move. Again she now stood pressed against his chest. Suddenly she no longer doubted what she was doing here. There was no explanation for the trust she felt with this man. Her hands moved to rest on his big wide shoulders, lingering for a moment before slipping down his arms. His muscles tensed with her touch, and she wondered what they felt like without his restricting shirt.

Stephen gripped onto her hands and pulled them away from him but he didn't let go. Surprised by her bold move he smiled. This was what he wanted. He didn't want her to shy away from him. He wanted her to want him, to need him and show him exactly how much. "Ah've changed me mind, yeh don't have to ask." Ella laughed and it was like music to his ears. She smiled and he smiled back.

"You're quickly losing your bad boy persona, Stephen." Ella mused, finding him more alluring by the second.

"Ah don't need that with yeh." Stephen leant forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. She tilted her head to the side, giving him permission to continue. His open mouth slipped to her jaw, flicking his tongue out against her sensitive skin. She moaned in response, her mind conjuring up thoughts of what else Stephen would be able to do with his tongue. His big hands cradled her face, holding her in place as his kisses continued down to her neck. Ella gripped onto him; such a strong powerful man with gentle teasing kisses had her mind spinning. Desire swept over her body, tingling and making her shiver. She wanted Stephen and she wanted him bad.

Just as Stephens hands gripped onto her slim waist, a knock on the door startled them both. Stephen cursed under his breath. Mainly for being interrupted, but also because Ella had the ability to push him off guard. He let go of her, and she sat back down. Her hands quickly smoothed over the dress as she crossed one leg over the other. "What?" Stephen yelled, annoyance clear though his tone. The door creaked open and a petite blonde stuck her head around the door, big brown eyes wide and a smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt. Stu wants to know if you're coming back?" Stephen saw the twinkle behind Katherine's eyes. Of course Stu had sent his fiancé, Stephen could hardly be mad with her.

"Not tonight." He smirked and nodded for her to go. Katherine didn't need to be told twice and she quickly shut the door.

"And she is?" Ella asked, trying not to sound jealous. But there was a lilt to her voice that told Stephen otherwise.

"Katherine." Her eyebrows shot up, wanting him to continue quicker than he was. "Stu's fiancé. He's one of me business partner's who yeh saw earlier."

"Oh." Ella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she needed to change the subject. "Do I get a tour of the house?"

"Would yeh like one?"

"Would I ask if I didn't?" Stephen grinned, she was coming out of her shell and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"Come on then." Stephen abruptly took hold of her hand, pulling her off the stool and crashing into his body. He just wanted to feel her hands on his body again. Before he could usher her out of the room, she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and softly brushed her lips against his ear.

"I'm lying. I only want to see your bedroom." Her voice was husky and laced with lust. It took everything in him not to pounce on her there and then. Her lithe body rubbed against his and out of all the ways he imagined this evening going, this was better than his mind could ever conjure up. She wanted him. She knew of his reputation, but had seen past that.

"Ah guess ah'll let yeh see me bedroom." Ella grinned and kissed Stephens cheek. "First yeh need another drink."

"No, I just need you Stephen." Her words shook him. Spoken with such certainty and conviction. He kissed her hard; stealing her breath and dominating her senses. Taking hold of her hand he left the room with her. He wanted to get her to his bedroom before she has second thoughts; that's what he feared would happen.

As Stephen rushed down the hallway, Ella tried to take everything in. From the pictures on the wall, to how many doors they had passed. Once back in the foyer, Stephen slowed down, taking his time up the staircase. She was in awe of his house. Everything so grand but not over the top, it suited Stephen well. Before they entered his bedroom, Stephen stopped and rested his big hands on her shoulders. "Thank yeh for trusting me."

"Thank you for saving me." Ella blinked a few times as Stephen frowned. Before he could ask what he'd saved her from, her small hands pressed against his abs before slipping around his waist. Stephen held his breath as she hugged him. The intimate contact stunned him again. He wrapped his big arms around her and just held her tight. He loved the way she fit against his body, and how she nuzzled her face into him and let out a little sigh. He knew he didn't completely have a heart made of stone, but this confirmed it. Ultimately he had been attracted to her looks, but just the short time she had been around him he knew there was something there. A spark that he had never felt before.

Ella pulled out of Stephens embrace. His warmth surrounding her was comforting. But she would rather stay in his embrace until morning came. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to try and mask the smirk spreading across her face, she placed her hand onto the cool brushed steel door handle. Slowly she pushed it open, not caring for Stephens approval. She took a step inside and it was completely different to how she imagined it. It didn't keep in line with the rest of the contemporary house. The high ceiling was lined with thick oak wooden beams, the huge bed was covered in thick cream duvet and plump pillows. A TV stood proud on the wall opposite the bed with a dresser table either side. The far end of the room housed french windows that stretched ceiling to floor, offering breath taking views of the Hudson River. It was modern, but still felt personal and homely.

"Wow." Ella breathed out. Stephen gave her a little push forward so he could close the door behind them. He strode across the room, pulling the curtains to and flicking on a lamp next to the bed. The room filled with a peachy glow, making Stephen look more handsome than ever if that was possible. Ella shied away in the large room, standing timid and close to the large bed. It suddenly dawned on her what they were about to do. Her mind was at odds and it was starting to put her on edge.

"Ella." Stephens strong Irish brogue was a touch deeper now. He brought her out of her thoughts and he watched an uneasy smile grace her face. "Come here." Stephen opened his arms to her. He thought he had reassured her enough, but now a little glimpse of reluctance had shown. Slowly she moved over to him, each careful step making her heart beat a little quicker. Once his big arms engulfed her small frame she knew she was making the right decision. Stephen brushed her hair over her shoulder and began another assault on her neck. Hot wet lips hitting her sensitive skin caused a breathy moan to escape her. Her small hands gripped onto his forearms, letting him do what he wanted with her. She had no choice; her body submitted to him as pleasure washed over her body.

Stephens busy hands slipped to the back of her dress, gently playing with the zipper. Ella's heart quickened, beating rapidly against her chest. Not one to usually be self conscious, she didn't want Stephen to be disappointed. In one quick movement, Stephen pulled the zipper down leaving her no time to protest. But as she watched him pull away from her she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Longingly, Stephen watched the dress fall from her body and pool around her feet. His tongue swiped over his lips approvingly, drinking up the sight of her. He placed his big hands on her hips to stop her from moving away from him. "Yer beautiful, lass." Ella smiled and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Though she was actually enjoying the way Stephen was looking at her, she couldn't help but feel he was now a little over dressed. Gently she reached for Stephens shirt, pulling it out of his dress pants. Her eyes locked with his, and she ran both her hands up to the top of his chest. She could feel his muscles tensing beneath her touch and that only made her crave him more. One by one she unbuttoned his shirt. More and more of his milky skin being revealed to her.

Pushing the two halves of the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, she couldn't help but smirk. The man was an absolute god. His defined biceps and abdominals were calling out to her and she could help but run her hands all over him; feather like touches exploring his body. Ella pressed both of her hands flat against his chest and pushed him back a step. She stepped over her shirt then did something that shocked Stephen. Dropping down to her knees in front of him she heard him breathe in sharply.

"Ella, yeh don't have to." Stephen could only watch in amazement and stifle a moan. Her small hands gripped onto his huge muscles then she pressed a kiss against his hard trapped manhood and he about lost his mind. "Ah'm not a patient man." He wasn't lying. He didn't know how much of her teasing he could take. Her big eyes stared back at him and he could see the sparkle behind him.

She didn't reply, instead she started work on this belt buckle. Quickly she was able to unbutton his pants and pull them down his legs. Stephen brushed his hands into her long blonde locks, holding tightly. Ella let him, knowing from just the short time she had been with him that he needed to have some control if not all of it. Palming the length of him over his black boxer briefs, her body tingled with anticipation. Hearing Stephen groan under his breath spurred her on even more. Coaxing such a reaction out of a man that prided himself on control and domination made her confidence soar.

Dipping her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, Ella dragged the material down his thick thighs. Her eyes settled on the length on Stephens cock, standing proud from his body. Her eyes looked up and locked with his; he was watching her every move. His jaw was tense and locked. He was trying to keep his composure, but he knew it would fast be slipping.

Ella wrapped her small hand around the velvety shaft then pressed her lips to the tip. Her tongue peaked out then swirled around the tip, lapping up the drops of pre-cum. She savoured the taste, longing for more of him. Slowly she surrounded him with her hot mouth, taking only half of his length. Stephen tightened his grip on her hair, watching his cock disappear then reappear. Desperately he wanted to control her movements, but he didn't want to push her.

"That's enough." Stephen managed to choke out after a minute. His longing for her had him nearing the edge a little too quick. He pulled her up by her hair and she quickly pushed herself against his body. His hard aching length pressed against her stomach and he was about to lose control. Quickly he picked her up and stepped out of his shoes, pants and boxers. Carrying her over to the bed, he started placing kisses down his neck. Feverishly sucking and nipping at his skin. She made a moan of approval as his big hands gripped tightly onto the thighs.

Placing her down softly in the middle of the bed, he stared at her for a moment. She moved upwards to rest on her elbow, mirroring his actions. She couldn't stop admiring his body. Stephen moved onto the bed, hovering over her body. Small kisses rained down her neck to her collar bone, moving over the swell of her breasts. "Arch yeh back." Stephens eyes flicked up to meet hers and she did what he asked. Reaching behind her back, Stephen unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. He watched the rise and fall of her chest with each shallow breath. Dipping his head down, he rolled his tongue over one nipple then did the same to the other. He couldn't help but smirk against her and her hands delved into his hair and a flurry of whimpers escaped her.

"Stephen." Ella whispered his name, her reality slowly clouding with lust and desire. His kisses carried on down her stomach and he gently tugged her panties down her long legs. He parted her legs and she let him. Her eyes squeezed shut, an overwhelming feeling rushed over her. She was pretty sure it was Stephens dominating presence. It was natural and exuded from every move he made. Her small hands gripped onto the bed sheets in the wake of what was about to happen. Her body trembled as his hot breath fanned across her wet folds then a kiss pressed against her clit. Intense pleasure washed over her, tingling from her toes upwards. Her hips arched upwards, a futile attempt to get Stephen to take care of the dull ache pooling between her thighs. Instead he pinned her thighs down with his strong forearms and held her hips down with his hands. He pressed another kiss against her then quickly darted his tongue out, teasing her clit endlessly.

Ella arched her back, clawing at the sheets as Stephen devoured her with his mouth. She had never felt such intense pleasure and Stephen wasn't letting up. Her hands moved to his hair, pushing him slightly in an effort to get him to increase the pressure but he did the opposite. She felt a soft kiss placed against her thigh then upwards until Stephen appeared in her line of sight. The smirk he sent her made her shiver with delight. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he had her succumbing to his every whim.

He kissed her softly, increasing with passion and need by each passing second. He plunged into her hard and fast, stealing her breath. Her nails dug into his arms as he stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size. She wanted more though. Her hips rolled against his, and he started thrusting. Slow deep thrusts that had her raking her nails down his back. His lips found hers again, kissing her gently. Her body fit perfectly to his and he couldn't help but think that she was made for him. His big hand caressed her supple curves as his other held his weight.

Ella pushed at his shoulders and he took the hint. For once he was willing to share the control. He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. Ella straddled his lap, filled to the hilt. Her small hands pressed against his wide chest then she started moving against him. Her whimpers and cries filled the room, spurring Stephen on. He met each of her thrusts with equal passion, quickly becoming relentless. Ella threw her head back; her long hair cascaded over her shoulders and her lips parted with each frantic breath. Stephens thumb lightly brushed against her clit and her whole world shattered. Her nails dug into Stephens shoulders, marking him as her orgasm crashed into her hard.

Stephen continued to thrust into her, jaw clenched and muscles tense as she tightened around him. He stifled a groan, his thick fingers burying into her hips. Her breathy moans continued to drive him crazy, but they soon pushed him over the edge. He came hard, a growl tearing from his chest as he did. Ella collapsed onto his chest, catching her breath and mumbling something against his skin. Stephen wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body. Kissing her shoulder lightly he couldn't help but smile; something he had been doing a lot of since she walked through his door. Still slightly hazy, the pair were surrounded with silence. Stephen placed a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. Her eyes were bright, filled with love and passion and he knew it was reflected in his own. He also knew he wasn't such a bad man after all.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you moxxie23, peeps8705, ThatGirl54, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and hOtlilmofo for the reviews. They mean a lot to me :) Lou x**


End file.
